The Donor
by Xinue
Summary: Yuuri has suffered from a weak heart ever since his birth. Things begin to look up for him however when Wolfram enters his life along with a new transplanted heart. Little does he know the dangers surrounding the new organ.


**Author Notes:** Its been a long time since I have written any fanfiction - so hopefully I am not to rusty. This is also the first time that I have written in the Kyou Kara Maou fandom and I am trying to get everyone as close to their original characters as possible. So, yeah please don't be to harsh with me about that. Lastly, this story is actually based on a plot that I found in another anime - I won't tell you what that plot is in fear that you might just be able to match the characters off to each specific role and figure everything out. So if you want to know what it is go and found it yourself. In any case hope you enjoy the read.

**Declaimer:** I do not own Kyou Kara Maou. If I did I would make Wolfram and Yuuri do more then just merely hug. Anyway, the series is owned by Tomo Takabayashi.

* * *

"Are you going to die Yuuri?" It was a question that he was asked each and every passing day as his heart threatened to give out and send him spiraling into the depths of eternal darkness forever. Yuuri no longer fathomed a reply to this question instead he would stare vacantly out the window while the man hovered over him like a hawk. His doctor's caliginous eyes gazed at every inch of his body not in a sexual way but rather to see if he had begun to deteriorate in anyway.

While he did this he often wore a condescending smirk on his face as if he was just so much _better off_ then the boy dieing on the white hospital bed. And in many ways that was true this man was allowed the pleasure of living while Yuuri barely the tender age of seventeen was being stripped of his life.

This fact made him bitter and hateful, but there was little to nothing he could do to change his fate. However, for the doctor to be so brutal with his words towards him was no way for a doctor to act - where was his compassion? Did simply not feel anything for someone who had been under his care for a little under two years.

If Yuuri could ever muster up enough hatred towards anyone it would be towards this man - with his tall, muscular physique and long trailing brown hair that never failed to make his blood boil as he gazed after it. Whenever that man had his fill of sick amusement for the day he would leave Yuuri to his solitude - leave him in the dark, suffocating room that was to be his final resting place.

Sometimes when no one was around to hear him the teen boy would bury his head into his pillows and cry wondering why he had to be the one to suffer so. Other days when he had no strength in his body he would simply lay there like a corpse and let his tears travel silently down his flustered cheeks.

He would think back vaguely to the days when he still had hope that his heart would become healthier. The days in which he would respond vehemently to the doctor's blunt question stating that it was no way he would allow himself to die not when he had a family at home who loved him.

But as the days waned on and no sign of recovering in sight he began to lose that small flicker of hope - he watched it diminish before his very eyes leaving nothing but a feeling of deep despair.

He had stopped caring about a lot of things since his stay at the hospital. They were some day that he even forgot to eat, and if it wasn't for his parents and the nurses he would have probably starved by now. Yuuri also suffered from mild memory loss - for he could not remember well the faces of his friends that lived on the outside.

With the exception of Murata his friend since middle school who last year was forced to move away to the states with his adoptive parents. There separation was bittersweet, but Murata promised to pray for Yuuri's recovery and hoped him well. It seemed that even with the Murata's prayers - his condition would not approve. He smiled sadly at this.

It was then that Yuuri was broken from his reverie by the sound of a soft knock reaching his ears. "Yuuri are you awake?" A voice asked from just from beyond the door. _Sara_ Yuuri thought mentally, managing a small smile on his face. Sara was the only person besides his family that still visited him on a daily occasion.

Yuuri had met the shy boy when he had been admitted into the hospital a little over a year ago. Sara on that day had been waiting for his guardian - who just happened to be Yuuri's doctor - to take him home for the day.

It was really one of those chance meetings in which Sara had been waltzing past his room that evening when he heard Yuuri cry out in pain do to an erupt seizure.

The blonde had immediately called for his guardian and watched anxiously as Yuuri shook violently and then fell completely still when he was put into a induced sleep. Ever since that day Sara had come to visit him constantly wanting to know how the other was feeling.

Yuuri would assure the older boy that was he was alright, and often would thank him for saving his life that day. They quickly became good friends, and if there was anyone able to cheer up Yuuri in his darkest of times it would have to be Sara.

"I am awake - come in." Yuuri called out weakly, watching as the door creaked open and Sara's small frame snuck in. Almost immediately he noticed Sara's tired face and the way he practically limped to the bed, trying to hide his pain behind a childish smile.

"Sara..." He began as he watched his friend take a seat on the end of his bed. The blonde haired boy raised a hand to him, shacking his head.

"There is no need for your concern Yuuri. I am just a bit tired today that is all." He sighed, tossing his long hair over his shoulder as he crossed his legs at the ankle not once making eye contact with the dark haired boy. An awkward silence commenced.

Yuuri however wasn't one to let things drop that easily. "But you were _limping_ I find that way beyond normal. Were you out playing football or something?" As soon as the words left his mouth the humorous mental image of Sara's petite body going in for a tackle came to mind and he chuckled softly. Sara's amber eyes widened owlishly and then abruptly narrowed - his thin cheeks turning a tinge of red.

Yuuri was not sure if it because Sara was angry that he was laughing at his friend's complete failure at sports or that it was just so _true_ that the blonde was just embarrassed beyond relief.

Whatever one it was, Sara looked severely flustered and he uncrossed his ankles and reached out to _playfully_ pull at one of Yuuri's chubby cheeks. He smirked when the other boy let out a wimpy 'ow' and proceeded to push away his offensive hand. Sara pulled away with a small giggle when he saw the grumpy look Yuuri gave him.

"I love it when you smile Yuuri it really suites you. Not to mention it makes you look very cute." He whispered, resisting the urge to run his cold fingers down his friend's soft face.

That was something that Yuuri surely would not approve of no matter how close the two of them became. It was a very known fact that Yuuri did not swing that way and he would very well freak out if Sara even attempted to put the moves on him. It was a shame really, Sara loved him to much and yet he could not act on his feelings.

Maybe one day though when they were older and Yuuri saw more of the world beyond this hospital room then and only then perhaps the boy would return some of his feelings. Beside Sara knew that he was beautiful and it was bound to come a day when Yuuri became interest in sex and would look at him in that light. There have only been a few people in his life that could resist his charm after all.

Yuuri glanced away shyly at his compliment a little uneased. "Don't say things like that Sara."

"Why not Yuuri?" Sara prodded leaning dangerously close to him now. Yuuri in his defense snuggled deeper into his covers wiggling a little bit until he was occupying the part of the bed that the blonde haired boy wasn't on.

Sara's left eye twitched at this, but he kept his evil smirk carefully in place. "Yuuri.." He purred, loving the way the boy's eyes widened almost comically at this.

He knew that perhaps he was taking the teasing a bit to far and he was on the edge of possibly giving Yuuri a heart attack quite literally. But the younger boy was just to fun to tease and play with.

"Because those words just sound so _wrong _coming out of your mouth. Guys aren't supposed to call other guys cute. Its even weird when a girl calls a guy cute. Men are supposed to be handsome and strong not...cute." Yuuri said, nodding his head as if to affirm his own words. "Also, I am not cute far from it actually."

Sara listened somewhat patiently until his friend was done. This conversation tended to rear its ugly head often after Sara would say something about Yuuri that the boy considered to gay to be in normal conversation.

It was a pain really having to listen to it over and over again, but he supposed he had brought upon himself. Sara would have to be more tactful next time he even tried to make another pass at Yuuri so the boy would not suspect a thing.

He smiled crookedly. "I'm sorry I tend to forget you don't like me saying things like that to you - so I'll try to stop that habit in the near future. But at the same time Yuuri you should not deny that you are _very_ cute. " Sara giggled when the dark haired boy pouted at him, his full bottom lip jutting out in a tempting way.

He unconsciously licked his already moist lips and pondered the idea of what Yuuri would taste like if they ever had the opportunity to make out. Unfortunately, just as he thoughts were turning into something good the door creaked open. The doctor with his piercing dark eyes stepped into the room along with Yuuri's entire family.

Yuuri's eyes involuntarily narrowed and Sara went rigid on his side of the bed. "Belar." The blonde called out in an alarming way. Sara lifted an arm and wrapped it around his torso looking suddenly very nervous.

He bowed his head, glasses slipping lower down the slope of his nose. Yuuri glanced worriedly at Sara and then back at Belar who was giving Sara a disapproving look. His mother and Shouri in the meantime approached his side.

"How are you feeling Yu-chan?" Jennifer asked him gently, placing a small hand on his forehead. Shouri eyebrows were drawn together as he silently observed his brother heavy breathing and wandering eyes. He crossed his arms raising a curious eyebrow at this.

"Oh, I am fine mom." Yuuri answered distractedly, his attention still preoccupied by Sara's unusual behavior. The boy had suddenly grown to be very quiet and noticeably frightened the moment Belar came into the room. Something was wrong, he could tell.

It just wasn't right the way Belar's eyes were so fixated on Sara's body more specifically his chest cavity where his sternly beating heart lay.

He knew Belar was a doctor, but there was nothing wrong with Sara was far as he knew - there should be no reason for Belar to stare like that. Even if the man was supposedly Sara's guardian.

Suddenly, Belar cleared his throat and stated. "Excuse me, but I am have some information regarding the current state of your son's heart. I would like to discuss this now with you if that is alright."

Yuuri's family shared a mutual glance and then slowly nodded in unison. Belar gave a quick grin and then returned his eyes to Sara. "You should not be here in for the discussion - leave." He impatiently pointed to the door.

Sara tensed and was quick to get up, however instead of heading for the door he turned on his heel and faced the dark haired boy now sitting up in the bed. Yuuri stared right back at him, surprised, nearly gasping when Sara laid a hand on top of his head and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I love you.." before moving away and timidly limping to the door, wincing when he passed by Belar. The door closed soundly behind him.

_Love?_ Yuuri did not understand and he really did not know if he wanted to understand the words Sara had so desperately whispered in his ear. He watched with a mixture of confusion and worry at the closed door having the undeniable urge to lift himself up from his death bed and follow Sara.

Somehow he felt that if he didn't do something he would never see his friend again. Yuuri did not know how exactly right he was. Incidentally, any thoughts he had of escaping were ruined when Shouri placed his big hand on his shoulder. Yuuri gazed up at his brother, eyes unfocused not knowing what to say.

"That young man, " Yuuri's father began, gesturing towards the closed door. "He was limping did something happen to him?"

Belar's jaw tightened. "He was out playing with his brothers and sisters yesterday night and fell down hard on the pavement just outside our home. But he'll be alright - he's' just making a big deal out of nothing." Yuuri blinked, founding no fault in what the man said. Sara's injury could have been an accident. After all, his brothers and sisters all of who were _adoptive_ children of Belar's were pretty rough and mean if he remembered correctly.

On the rare day when a few of them had come to the hospital Yuuri could see how utterly violent they were when they began to push and shove each other around. Sara was the oldest, but compared to his younger brothers who were just about a few years younger then him he was small.

So if one of them had knocked the blonde down then it would be reasonable to assume that Sara would get hurt. However, that still did not explain why Sara looked shaken when his guardian came into the room just a few minutes ago.

"Under normal circumstances I would only require that the parents hear me out and make a final decision on this." Shouri glared at him, and Belar hide his amused smirk by politely covering up his mouth.

"But since we have such a _concerned_ older brother here I think I can make a few exceptions. Also Yuuri is very close to adulthood and I think he needs to hear this just as much as anyone. After all he is the one that will have to under go the surgery."

"Surgery!" Shouri barked, clenching left fist. "What do you mean by that?!" He yelled, causing Jennifer to fall back to clutch her husband for support - both of them were equally as shocked.

Belar smirked, looking down at Yuuri. "It has been nearly two years since your son has been admitted into this hospital and we have tried all sorts of treatments to help him out, but none seem to work. At this point we are getting desperate, and his heart beats are becoming more unsteady and erratic as time passes. I think it would be best if we just undergo a heart plant surgery immediately."

"A heart plant surgery," Shoma echoed, absently squeezing his wife's arm. Jennifer rested her head on her husband's chest.

Shouri narrowed his eyes at Belar, "and you have a heart available for him?"

At this the doctor nodded. "Of course, I would not be offering this surgery if I did not. You see a boy just about your son's age nearly died a couple weeks ago in a fatal car accident. Despite being banged up, his organs were miraculously still intact and his body is on a good ways to recovery. Unfortunately, the injury to his head was so severe he ended up brain dead.

His family has already made the necessary steps to put him to sleep, but I figured we could not let this _specimen's _organs go to waste. I took a few samples from his heart and compared them to the samples we have of your son's heart we required a few months back. They match almost perfectly. However, there still may be complications despite the essential match. Yuuri might very well reject the heart for so many reasons."

It sounded like a good idea at least in theory. If the surgery was a success Yuuri would not have to suffer anymore and live out his days chained to an hospital bed. But still the surgery was still such a heavy risk to take.

The chances of Yuuri coming out alive was slim. Especially now when his body had already weakened from living with his bad heart for seventeen years. "There aren't any other options?" Shouri asked, voicing the question everyone wanted to ask.

Belar shook his head, pushing his hands into his coat pockets. "Afraid not - I think I'll leave you so you can make a unpressured decision." He then turned and left, grinning from ear to ear. Jennifer moved over to Yuuri's side and sat down on the bed, wrapping her arms protectively around him. Her son clenched the blankets in his hands nearly making his knuckles go white.

Shouri for once looked absolutely at lost for what to do, glaring down at the white marble floor. Shoma resembled his oldest son's stance leaning up against the opposite wall from the bed. "I think we should go through with it, " Jennifer suddenly said, taking the initiative. Her husband looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"Miko have you gone crazy? We can't afford - "

"That's right. We have to weigh all of our options." Shouri interrupted his father, clenching his teeth.

Jennifer angrily balled up her fist and pounded it once on her right thigh. "There are no other options - did you not hear the doctor? There is nothing else besides this they can do now. So I think we should have faith that they can turn this any case though it is not up to me what we should do but Yu-chan." She squeezed her son around the shoulder and Yuuri was temporarily brought back from his thoughts.

"What do you want to do Yu-chan? This is your life and you have the right to make a decision that will effect your life." Yuuri suddenly felt as if he was being backed up against a wall. What should he do? Was this really his final chance to save himself?

There was no other options and if he did not at least give it his best shot then he would have to die with the knowledge that he had not done everything he could to prevent that outcome. His fire that had been distinguished so long ago flooded his senses once again and he felt determined that he could beat the odds.

Yuuri lifted his head and firmly nodded at his family. "I am going to do it. If this takes my life then so be it - I have to at least try." A few tears trailed down Jennifer's face as she hugged her son and Shouma came around to pat Yuuri on the back - knowing full well that he was not going to question his youngest son decision even if he had his doubts.

Shouri frowned, but dropped to his knees anyway and hugged his brother around the head. It could be the last hug he ever gave to Yuuri. With tearful eyes the family announced their decision to Doctor Beral who looked positively thrilled as he ran off and went off to prepare for the surgery.

In just a few hours the once still hospital had been thrown into chaos. Yuuri felt overwhelmed with it all as he was moved from room to room. But despite not be able to keep up with the current situation Yuuri still had the time to think and worry over Sara.

The petite blonde was at the fore-front of his mind and he could not help but wonder what happened to him. Sara had not come back to see him after he had whispered in his ear that he loved him - something Yuuri was trying to reject from him mind - as he frantically asked each and every person he come in contact with if they knew what happened to his friend. The staff was of course completely clueless.

That only left his doctor to ask who now stood over him checking his fluid bag. Yuuri really did not want to ask him anything, this man was the one that had caused him to feel miserable during the last year of his residency. But if there was anyone that could tell him about his best friend's absence it was him. "Doctor I was just wondering what happened to Sara. I mean he did not return to see me after we were done with the discussion."

Beral looked as if he had not heard him, but the way his fingers stiffened told him other wise. He was quiet for a few moments as if he was contemplating what to say.

"Sara...left a few minutes ago. He said something about not wanting to get in way while everyone else was busy prepping for your surgery. He said he wished you well." Now that did not sound like Sara at all. The friend he knew would want to be there to see Yuuri right before he was sent off. Did Sara really just abandoned him in his time of need like Murata did?

"Oh, I see." He said sadly, rolling his head to the side.

"Your surgery shall commence in two days - be prepare for it." Yuuri nodded solemnly, closing his eyes to get some much needed rest. True to his words the surgery commenced two days later. After a tearful goodbye from his family Yuuri was put to sleep and the procedure began. It was a tiring process, the doctors had not expected Yuuri to loose so much blood but over all it came out a successful surgery.

The healthy heart was put firmly in place and after they sealed the young boy up they all prayed that everything from there would go alright. They all had bonded with the young man during his stay at the hospital, and they all wanting nothing more but for him to live a normal and healthy life.

Yuuri after the surgery was moved into a intensive care unit until he was strong enough to wake up. His family watched over him the entire time not once leaving his side unless it was absolutely necessary - and that was just to use the restroom.

As expected though Yuuri did awake two days later to the anxious face of his brother. Thankfully, his parents were not there to greet him - Yuuri really did not need for all three of them to jump him at once. But then again with Shouri's usual hyper antics around him his older brother was probably going to be worse.

"Yuuri your awake." Shouri stated, grinning from ear to ear. His eyes were red and fresh tears fell over the dry streaks on his face. Shouri looked like shit for lack of better words and Yuuri knew that he himself probably looked no better.

The effects of the anesthesia was running out and he now began to feel slightly uncomfortable with the breathing tube going down his throat. As much as he would have liked to just fall asleep again - the tube was becoming unbearable.

With a little bit of effort he raised an arm and indicated towards the tube. Shouri immediately called in a nurse who removed the tube at once, feeling happy that Yuuri was awake again. With a small bow she left the room hurrying off to inform the doctor.

"Yuuri..how are you feeling?" His brother asked, hesitantly placing a hand on his arm. The younger boy tested out his arms and then paused as a pain seared up his chest.

"For the most part pretty good - but my chest it hurts on the outside." He grunted and laid back down, closing his eyes shut. Shouri gave him a sympathetic look.

"That's to be expected, but the doctors says that you are recovering just fine. You just need to rest and in a couple of weeks we can get you out of here." Yuuri nodded and was just about to do that when a face suddenly appeared in his mind.

_Sara_ He had forgotten all about the other - he still was no where in sight. Surely Sara would have come to the hospital to see him after the surgery. Yuuri shakily rose a hand and grabbed his brother's shirt sleeve, lips trembling.

"Shouri where is Sara? Sara is here right?" His brother's face turned grim, and he refused to look into his eyes. With the little strength he had Yuuri shook him harder, nearly growing hysterical. "Come on tell me! What happened?" Shouri snatched his hand off and laid it down on the bed gazing sternly at him.

"Calm down Yuuri. You don't need to be doing that in your condition."

"Tell me-"

"I am not sure if I should tell you this when your in a crucial part of your recovery. It could very well damage you." Shouri said, looking uncertain of what to do. Yuuri stared at him with wide eyes, fearing somehow in his new heart that something had gone wrong. He relaxed his shoulders and took a deep breathe, grateful that he could breathe on his own without difficulty.

"Just tell me - its better I know now then later." He gazed into Shouri's eyes and he knew his brother would give in to him - he always did. Shouri squeezed his hand and then murmured.

"Your friend Sara died four days ago Yuuri. He was hit by a truck on his way home from the hospital - he was announced dead upon his arrival." Yuuri felt like he could not breathe, his mouth opening and closing over and over again.

His eyes were bulging out of his head and he hands shook uncomfortable. This could not be. It was not true. Sara could not be gone - the friend that had stuck by him for the last year. Something in him died and he heart stung with the realization that he would never see Sara again.

"Yuuri..."

"No!" He shouted, shacking like a leaf. "Not Sara! He can't be dead....No!" He violently began to thrash on the bed, screaming at the top of his lungs. Shouri grabbed him pushing him down on the bed and using his bigger body to shield Yuuri's body from bumping itself against the side metal bars. The bed rattled dangerously back and forth.

"Calm down! Please Yuuri you have to come to your senses." His brother cried and used some of his strength to press the other down. Yuuri stopped thrashing and laid there breathing heavily.

The pain that seared through his chest just at the moment nearly crippled him and he let out a piercing scream that even the people outside probably could hear. Shouri's eyes widened in panic and he quickly jumped away thinking he had caused his brother's pain.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Someone screamed as they entered the room. Yuuri looked up just in time to spot a young man standing at the door. He stood at the same height as him with beautiful blonde hair that curled up near his neck. Green eyes stared at him from across the room and for a second all Yuuri saw was Sara's small body near the door, watching him with a angry expression. The image slowly disappeared leaving nothing but the strange boy in its wake.

"Sara..." Yuuri whispered, and then abruptly he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Ending Notes**: I know that so many of you are probably confused and are wondering what the heck is going on. But things will be explained in do time. Also, sorry if things feel rushed I wasn't sure how to get this chapter out without it being longed and dragged out. I think this makes a statement on its own - so I hope its good enough for you guys. So please read and review, it would be really appreciated.


End file.
